The Phantom of Paris: A Modern Day Phantom Story
by phantompha0
Summary: Christine is 17 and left in the world alone until she meets an angel. Erik is a creature of darkness. They have lost everything. Will they find each other or live in despair? Set in modern day. First Fan-fic ever!
1. Prolougue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom Of The Opera related, except some characters and the idea. The Original Phantom Of The Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Summary: Christine Rebecca de Chagny Daae is a 17 year old girl who is folowing her dream to be a famous Opera star at the  
place where her great-great grandmother, Christine Daae became famous: The Paris Opera House. She gets singing lessons  
from a mysterious voice from "above." Christine thinks this is the voice of the Angel of Music sent to her from her dead  
parents. The voice is really that of Erik, the modern Phantom of the Opera. Erik haunts the Paris Opera House giving  
instructions that MUST be followed or "a disaster beyond you imagination will occur." As Erik teaches Christine over the years,  
he begins to fall in love with her. Will history repeat itself like it did in the days of the Opera House's glory, or will the story end differently for this Phantom and his Christine?

Without further adieu, The Phantom of Paris: A Modern Day Phantom Story Prolougue

Ever since her parents died in a car crash when she was 8, Christine was always so sad. The only few things that cheered her

up were her foster sister, Meg; her foster mother, Madame Antoinette Giry; and her Angel of Music. Madame Giry was the

ballet mistress at the Paris Opera House, Opera Garnier. Christine and Meg both became chorus girls in the Opera House.

Madame Giry was a very strict teacher, but a loving mother. She was also the messenger for The Phantom of The Opera.

"Monsieur Le Fantome" as he was called, sent notes to the manager, conductor, or any other person who he was displeased

with and told them how to correct it. No one in the ballet corps was sent a note, however. The days went like this every day

for Christine: wake up at 5 am, have a light breakfast, ballet practice from 6:15 am to 12:15 pm, 12:15 lunch, ballet practice

from 12:45 to 6:45 pm, 6:50 dinner, 7:15 pm A.O.M.(Angel Of Music) lessons, 8:45 pm gossip with Meg, 9:15 pm bed. The days  
were like this every Monday to Friday. The only days Christine didn't have that schedule were weekends and holidays. For her

lessons, Christine would go down to the chapel and light two candles for her mother and father, who said they would send an  
Angel of Music down from heaven to her. After ten years of doing this, Christine did this like it was second nature.


	2. A Diva Is Born

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom Of The Opera related, except some characters and the idea. The Original Phantom Of The Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Ten Years Later

It was the Gala night for the Garnier, which was presenting Hannibal. The Gala was to welcome the two new owners, Monsieur

Andre and Monsieur Firmin, to the Opera House. La Carlotta Giudicelli, the Diva, was going to be singing, but everyone in the

ballet corps thought she sounded like a toad. As Carlotta was singing "Think of Me" Christine whispered, "Hey Meg?" "Yeah?"

Meg whispered back. "Don't you think Carlotta should be called Madame Toad for her singing?" Christine asked quietly. "Yeah.

That's a good one, Chrissy. We'll have to tell the others about that," Meg replied. Just as Carlotta sang, "When you find, that

once again you long to take your heart back and be free," everyone screamed. A backdrop fell very close to Carlotta, causing

her to scream in non-understandable Italian. The only thing anyone could understand from her screeching was, "I QUIT!!"

Carlotta stormed out of the Opera House with her lover, Ubaldo Piangi, right behind her. Monsieurs Andre and Firmin were

totally freaking out. Not only had Carlotta quit and left them with no understudy causing the m to refund the whole opera, but

they had just received their first letter from Monsieur Le Fantome. Good O'l Madame Giry knew Erik was teaching Christine and

she knew how good Christine got over the years, so she suggested, "Christine Daae could sing it, Monsieurs." "But a chorus

girl, very silly," Firmin said. "Let her sing for you monsieur. She has been well taught." Madame Giry said with confidence. The

two managers had to take her word for it so they let her sing from the top of the aria, "Think Of Me." Christine had the voice of

an angel. She was made the new diva of the Garnier. The night was a success. As Christine got into her dressing room,

Madame Giry was pushing the paparazzi to keep them outside of Christine's dressing room. As she hugged Christine and

congratulated her, she noticed a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. "That just figures. Of course Erik would

send Christine a rose," Madame Giry thought to herself. As the hug ended, Madame Giry handed Christine the rose to Christine,  
she said, "You did very well, my dear. HE is pleased with you." Christine took the rose and Madame Giry left the room to let her

"daughter" have some peace and quiet. Christine saw the rose had been on a box with a note attached to it. Christine inhaled

the beautiful scent of the rose which smelled of chocolate. "MMMMMM. My favorite smell," Christine thought to herself. Christine

picked up the note and read it silently. The note was sealed with a skull, "Which means this note and rose and the thing in the

box are from Monsieur Le Fantome himself." Christine thought to herself. The note went like this:

Duh, duh, dun! I thought this was a good place for a cliffy, so I put it in, or else I would have put the whole story here! Sorry, but you'll have to wait until the next chappy is uploaded (uses ballet learned when I was 4 to dodge flying rotten fruit and veggies). Sorry 4 the cliffy (AGAIN. just to let u people know, I hate them too, but oh wells.) .


	3. The Gift

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the plot. Everything else belongs to ALW, Leroux, Kay, etc.

What happened in the last chapter: Carlotta Guidicelli (the Paris Opera House Diva), was almost crushed during a dress  
rehearsal before the Gala celebrating the Opera House's two new managers. Carlotta quit and left the two managers freaking out since there was no understudy for her. Madame Giry suggested Christine Daae, and Christine was a huge success. Last we left Christine, she was in her dressing room reading a note left by Erik (The Phantom).

The note was sealed with a skull, "Which means this note and rose and the thing in the box are from Monsieur Le Fantome

himself." Christine thought to herself. The note went like this:

_My Dearest Christine,_

_ You sang beautifully tonight. The angels in heaven wept. Your voice lessons have been going so well lately. I imagine you and  
your voice are tired. Since you have progressed so well in the lessons and did well in the performance tonight, you can have a well earned break from your lessons. The lessons will resume in two days time, I promise. Sleep well, and again, you sang so beautifully tonight._

_Sincerely yours,_

_O.G_

Christine gently put the note into her diary, which she kept on her vanity. Then Christine carefully opened the box which the

note had been on. As she opened the box, she gasped. The box was a jewelry box that had a necklace with her favorite

stone, a sapphire, shaped like a heart as a center piece with a small diamond rim around it on a pearl chain. The box also

contained a pair of earrings with her birth stone, turquoise, as the main stone with two pearls dangling above it. As Christine

opened the box, it played her favorite song, "All I Ask Of You," from her new favorite Broadway musical, The Phantom Of The

Opera. Christine touched the necklace and earrings cautiously thinking if she touched them, they would disappear. Then,

Christine picked up the necklace and earrings gently and put them on her and looked at herself in the mirror. Christine wasn't

a vain girl, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she looked beautiful, even though she was in her

white nightgown. Christine went to her vanity where she found some paper with a bordering of red roses and wrote Erik a

note that went like this:

_Dear Monsieur Fant__ô__me,_

_ Thank you ever so much for the beautiful jewelry box, necklace, earrings and rose. No one except my parents has given anything this nice. I also thank you for your complements for my singing tonight. You are the best teacher I could ask for and I thank heaven for sending you to me. I will treasure the gifts you gave me forever. Thank you for all you have done for me._

_ Love,_

_ Christine_

She sealed the note with a kiss. Christine didn't realize how tired she was until then, so she put the black ribbon from the

rose into her silky blonde hair and glided to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted into the land of dreams.

Erik looked through Christine's full body mirror the whole time. His eyes traveled to Christine's sleeping form and he smiled.

"She must be an Angel sent down from heaven," Erik thought to himself. The moonlight from the window landed on Christine

truly making her look like an Angel with her peaceful form. Erik stepped through the mirror and read the note Christine had left  
him. As he read it, he thought she was the most beautiful angel, inside and out. Erik replaced the letter with another red rose

with a black ribbon and left for his home to sketch Christine's sleeping form.

2 Nights Later

Christine returned to her room with Meg and put her shopping bags down. "Phew! Shopping with you Meg should be

considered an extreme sport or something," Christine said. "Yeah, well. I guess that you're right. I mean look at how much we  
bought today." Meg said. "Meggy, I think this is a new record," Christine said giggling. "I think you're right, Chrissy. I'm going

to go back home and take a bubble bath. All that shopping left me wiped!" Meg said being a little over dramatic. "Alright. Bye

Meggy!" Christine said as Meg left her room. She left to take a quick shower since she had extra time before her voice lesson.

After ten minutes, Christine returned and changed into a pair of her favorite comfy bell bottom jeans, a pink cami that said,

"Omigod!" the necklace and earrings Erik gave her, and her new white flip-flops. As she waited for her lesson to begin, she

opened her jewelry box and started singing "All I Ask Of You" quietly to herself. As Christine finished singing, Erik made his

entrance. "Bravi, bravi, bravissimi!" Erik said to Christine. Then they started the lesson, which lasted from 7:15 to 9:30 pm. At

the end of the lesson, Christine asked, "Angel, will I ever see you?" "Yes Christine. I will show myself to you now if you wish,"

Erik replied from behind the mirror. As Erik said that, he appeared in Christine's body mirror. "Now that's cool!" Christine

exclaimed as Erik walked through the mirror. Erik chuckled. "Yes, I must agree with you, Christine." Christine laughed with Erik.  
"Do you trust me, Christine?" Erik asked. "Yes. I do trust you…"Christine said waiting for Erik to fill in his name. "Erik. My name

is Erik," Erik said. "Well Erik, I trust you," Christine said as she took Erik's outstretched hand. Erik led Christine through the

mirror to his house.

Duh duh duh dun! Again, I must have a semi-cliffie. I NEED reviews or I won't continue. I know I have a lot of hits, so PLEASE click that little button that says Submit Review. Anyway, until next chapter, readers. TTYL! :-)


	4. Breakfast At Erik's

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the story plot. BTW, all of this might seen pointless right now, but IT IS IMPORTANT for future chapters, so DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT THIS!

Erik's House

Erik showed Christine around his house. "I think Christine likes my house. No; its home now," Erik thought to himself. As they

got to Erik's huge library, a very pregnant Golden Retriever came trotting towards them. The dog approached Christine with

caution. Finally, the dog licked Christine's hand. "Awwwww! Hi there sweetie," Christine said to the dog. "Erik, what's her

name?" Christine asked curiously. "Her name is Angel," Erik said. "She's adorable. When is she due?" Christine asked as she

turned to Erik while rubbing Angel's enlarged tummy. "She's due any day now, I believe." Erik said as he noticed Christine

trying to stifle a yawn. "I also think it is time we go to bed, my dear," Erik said as he led Christine to her room. "There are

pajamas in the closet. Goodnight Christine." Erik said as he kissed Christine's hand. "Goodnight Erik." Christine said as she

blushed furiously. Erik noticed Christine blushing and thought she looked adorable, so he kept that little bit of knowledge

locked away for future reference. Erik walked to his room. Christine walked to the closet and was dumbstruck. "This closet is

huge!" Christine thought to herself. The closet had everything from jeans to evening gowns to comfy pjs. From the pjs,

Christine chose a "simple" light pink nightgown with spaghetti straps with a red-rose pattern on it. Half an hour later, Erik

came in to check on Christine, only to find her and Angel fast asleep, still listening to Christine's iPod on the pink iHome. Erik

turned off the iHome and moved a golden curl from her face. With that, Erik left for his room to sleep, "Even though sleep

won't come easily for me with that Angel down the hall," Erik thought to himself.

The Next Morning

Christine woke up to the sound of a shower running. She looked at her surroundings, confused for a few moments. Then she

remembered the night before. Christine got out of bed and went to the closet to pick out what she wanted to wear that day.

Christine chose a white broom skirt, a pair of black ballet flats, and a white shirt with 3 quarter sleeves. She finished the outfit

with a simple black ribbon in her hair and her necklace. Christine walked to the kitchen and decided to make Erik breakfast. "I

think I should surprise Erik with a delicious breakfast to thank him for all he has done for me," Christine thought to herself

cheerfully. When Erik got out of his shower, he was greeted with a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Erik got dressed

quickly so he could see what the smell was. He dressed in his usual black pants, black boots, and one of his black shirts.

Christine was placing the plates with pancakes on the table as Erik walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Erik!" Christine

greeted cheerfully. "Good morning Christine," Erik replied. "Would you like some juice or coffee?" Christine asked. "Um… I think

I'll have some coffee with a little milk. Do you need help?" Erik asked concerned. "No, but thank you for offering Erik." Christine

replied still cheerful. As soon as the coffee was done, she put the steaming cup down in front of Erik and then put an ice-cold

cup of orange juice in front of her plate. Then she sat down and waited hopefully for Erik's response to her cooking. Erik

noticed this and took a big forkful of the pancake. As soon as the pancake touched his taste buds, he gasped. "Omigod

Christine! This is so good!" Erik exclaimed. To Erik, the pancakes tasted like fluffy little pieces of heaven. "Thank you!"

Christine said even happier than she was a few minutes before. Breakfast went by with Erik and Christine talking about the

success of Hannibal and other operas. After ten minutes, the clock struck 6 o'clock. Erik told Christine he had to go out, do

some errands, and he would be back in about an hour or an hour and a half. As soon as Erik left, Christine cleaned the dishes

and went to the library. While looking at the books, she found Le Fantôme de l'Opéra (original French name for The Phantom

Of The Opera) by Gaston Leroux. She settled into a comfy position on a lounge chair with Angel beside her on the floor and

began to read the book for the thousandth time.

Please don't kill me 4 how boring this chappie is! The next one is coming soon!


	5. A Regular Day With Monsieur Fantome

I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY I haven't written since OCTOBER!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be publishing this story? I would be busy with Erik. Anyway, the only thing I own is the story-line itself. Now, on with the story.

What happened in the last chapter: Christine has met Erik, The Phantom of the Opera/ her Angel of Music, for the first time. Erik took Christine down to his home beneath the Opera house, and we see all the things Erik has gotten for his love. Christine made Erik breakfast, as a payment for all the things he has gotten for her. Afterwards, Christine is now in the library while Erik is off to do his "chores."

While looking at the books, she found Le Fantôme de l'Opéra (original French name for The Phantom Of The Opera) by Gaston Leroux. She settled into a comfy position on a lounge chair with Angel beside her on the floor and began to read the book for the thousandth time.

*With Erik*

Erik knocked on Madame Giry's apartment door for a few minutes until Meg answered the door. "Mornin' Erik!" Meg greeted with her usual pep. "Good morning Little Giry," Erik replied. Just as Meg was going to protest, Madame Giry walked in with two bowls of oatmeal. "Good morning Erik," Madame Giry said as she put the bowls on the table. "Good morning Antoinette," Erik greeted in his formal way. The three made small talk until Meg asked Erik, "Erik. Do you know where Christine is?" "Yes. She's down in my home with Angel." Erik said. As Erik said this, Meg spat out her orange juice comically. "ERIK SAY WHAT?!" Meg screamed. "I said Christine is in my home with Angel." "Erik. Did she come _willingly_?" Madame Giry asked. "Yes. Christine came willingly last night. It's my guess that after breakfast, she went into the library," Erik replied. "Wait! Hold the phone here. Erik. Did you just say breakfast? YOU had breakfast?" Meg asked incredulously. "Yeah. Christine made heavenly pancakes-" "Christine made pancakes? She only makes pancakes on special occasions. You must have done something really, really, _really_ nice for her than." Meg said to Erik. "Um… All I did was give her a room with a closet full of clothes and stuff." Erik said half to himself. "Did you put her new clothes in her closet?" Meg asked. "Wait! What did you say, Meg?" "Finally! You finally called me Meg!" Meg exclaimed. "Meg dear, tell Erik what you just said," Madame Giry told her daughter. "Oh. Right! Well yesterday, Christine and I went shopping and she got some new jeans, tops, and a few dresses. Why?" Meg asked. "Well, if she bought clothes, I'll have to bring them down her new clothes." Erik replied as he stood up. "Um… Erik where are you going?" Madame Giry asked. "I have some errands to do, Antoinette. Good bye Antoinette, Meg," Erik replied as he walked out of the apartment. Erik went to the bookstore to buy some books he knew Christine liked. After another half-hour, he went to get groceries. Another half-hour, Erik finally went back to the opera house through a secret entrance, and back to Christine.

*At Erik's House As He Arrived*

Christine was halfway through Le Fantôme de l'Opéra when Erik entered. Christine was so engrossed in the novel that she didn't notice a certain Opera Ghost sneaking up behind her with a grin on his face. Erik tapped Christine on the shoulder, but that didn't shake her from the book. He tapped her a little harder, which successfully shook her from her book.


End file.
